disculpas con puño y letra
by sofia cullen de black swan
Summary: bella se pelea con alice y ella se disculpa con un detalle   lo se lo se mal sumaryy pero leanlo


Tengo tres cosas por las cuales no querer salir de la cama hoy

1 ay examen de aridmetica hoy en el instituto

2 no tengo nada que ponerme y

3 me e peleado con alice mi mejor amiga por una simple tontería

Flash back

-Alice losiento no fue mi intención manchar tu blusa de shasa fue un accidente-dije lla un poco desesperada puesto a que llevaba mas de 10 minutos pidiéndole disculpas porque se me callo un poco de jugo en su camiseta nueva

-pero la mancha esta enorme –dijo una histerica alice- bella ve como e quedado estoy asta pegajosa- dijo poniendo cara de asco

-tienes mas de 3 camisas en tu casillero es fasil que tomes una y te cambies

-pero esta es mi favorita – dijo poniendo cara de pero mojado

-como puede ser posible eso si te la acabas de comprar- le dije con la desesperación a flor de piel

-solo es una camiseta te la pago si queires pero ya superalo te acabas de comprar mas de 50 playaras – dije recordando la tarde anterior en la cual fui forsada a ir de compras con la duende

-Bella tu no comprendes nada de moda i de cómo convinarte vete como viniste hoy vestida –y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso tome mi mochila me la monte en el hombro y Sali de allí echa una furia gacias a dios esa era mi ultima clase llege a mi casa pedi pizza ya que no tenia ni la mas minima pretencion de cocinar mi tarde paso bastante rápido mi noche fue normal

Fin flash back

Y aquí sigo metida en la cama sin la mera intención de salir de ella es tan acogedora y no tengo peleas con ella porque mancho la almuada con baba

Bella lebantate lla o llegaras tarde al instituto –dijo mi padre se aserco a mi cuando se dio cuenta de que no me iba a parar y tiro de mi apreciado edredón asiendo que el frio golpeara mis piernas

Tenia tantas ganas de lanzarle la lanpara que estaba reposada en mi buro pero me contuve me lebante i sin mas me meti en el baño.

5 minutos después Sali encarerada por el frio y escuche gritar a mi padre –cariño ya me voy me llamaron de la comisaria te quiero-y con lo ultimo se escucho un portaso

Me canvie lo mas rápido que pude escuche el timbre y baje las escaleras pero claro como no esperarlo mi torpesa iso acto de presencia y topese en con el ultimo estúpido escalon

Me reinconpore y abri la puerta pero no abia nadie boltie hacia el felpudo y abi a lgo asi como un sobre pero solo traia mi nombre en el pero nada mas entre en mi casa me sevi un gran plato de cereal y abri el mentado sobre con un poco de miedo e intriga por saber que abia dentro

**QUERIDA BELLA:**

**EL MOTIBO POR EL CUAL TE ESCRIBOESTA CARTA ES PARA HACERTE SABER QUE EN VERDAD LAMENTO SI E ECHO QUE TE ENFADES DEBO ADMITIR QUE YO TANBIEN ME MOLESTE UN POCO , PERO ESO ES LO DE MENOS, EN VERDAD QUIERO AREGLAR LAS COSAS PORQUE ERES COMO UNA GRAN HERMANA PARA MI UNA PERSONA INCREIBLE EN LA CUAL E DEPOSITADO TODA MI CONFIANSA Y ERES UNA GRAN AMIGA.**

**SE QUE SOMOS MUY DIFERENTES MAS SIN ENBARGO EN ESTE TIEMPO QUE EMOS CONVIVIDO HAZ LLEGADO A CONVERTIRTE EN UNA HERMANA PARA MI.**

**TE QUIERO MUCHO I EN VERDAD LAMENTO SI ALGUNA VES TE E TRATADO MAL ,NO SOY PERFECTA PERO INTENTARE SE UNA BUENA AMIGA.**

**AHORA RESPECTO AL "COLLAR" QUE VIEN DENTRO DEL SOBRE SE PUEDE DECIR QUE ES UN DIJE DE LA AMISTAD ESCOJI LA TUERCA PARA RECORDAR QUE ES SIEMPRE BUENO MARCAR LA DIFERENCIA.**

**¿Y VAMOS QUIEN SE BA A PONER UNA TUERCA EN EL CUELLO?**

**NISIQUIERA YO LO ARIA PERO COMO DIJE SOMOS DIFERENTES.**

**PERO QUIERO QUE SEPAS POR TERCERA VES QUE EN VERDAD LAMENTO CUALCUIER COSA QUE TE AYA ECHO SINTRTE MAL Y QUE TE QUIERO MUCHO **

**PD: TE QUIERO MUCHO Y HERES COMO UNA HERMANA PARA MI**

**ALICE CULLEN**

Yo también te quiero alice yo también te quiero-y diciendo esto se me escapo una pequeña lagrima que danso por toda mi mejilla asta llegar al ras de mi cara como si fuera un clavadista profesional salto y callo en la oja de papel.

Sin perder mi tiempo busque dentro del el sobre y encontré el collar que menciono alice era algo hermoso una cadena delgada de un material que al parecer era oro con una pequeña tuerca que estaba grabada y desia

**Alice y Bela bff**

**Te quiero alice te quiero**


End file.
